2 Dark Frontier
Zurück in den Warp Die Navigatorin hat den Kurs nach Port Wander berechnet und vermutet, dass es eine kurze Reise sein wird. Bald darauf tritt die Domina Invicta ins Immaterium ein. Nach wenigen Minuten bemerken alle, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung ist: Es wird plötzlich dunkel auf der Brücke, und auf der Domina scheint ein großes Gewicht einer unsichtbaren Kraft zu lasten – der Boden der Schiffes schlägt Wellen. Die Servitoren hören mit ihren Arbeiten auf und schreien und jammern aus voller Kehle. Die Antriebe der Domina sind nicht mehr unter Kontrolle der Mannschaft. Das Vox-System funktioniert noch, und der Captain muss erfahren, dass die Zuleitungen zum Warpantrieb sich zu überladen beginnen. In wenige Minuten sind Explosionen zu erwarten. Cero kann durch Ratschläge an die Techniker das Schlimmste verhindern. Außerdem wurde eine große Schleuse zum Warp in den Laderäumen geöffnet. Der Captain ordnet an, den Bereich zu versiegeln. Einige hundert Mannschaftsmitglieder machen daraufhin direkte Bekanntschaft mit dem Warp. Schließlich erfährt man, dass die Lebenserhaltungssysteme vom Heck her auszufallen beginnen. Keiner der Offiziere vermag es, die Domina wieder unter das Kommando des Captains zu bringen. Kay, der gerade aufgewacht ist, schießt sich durch die jammernden Servitoren zur Brücke durch. Auch Cero ist ratlos, was die Ursachen für die technischen Gebrechen sein könnten. Der Yu’vath-Stern Doch nach einigen Minuten beruhigt sich die Lage. Der Warpantrieb funktioniert wieder einwandfrei (ist aber noch immer nicht kontrollierbar), die Ladeschleuse ist wieder geschlossen. Die Lebenserhaltungssysteme beginnen wieder normal zu arbeiten. Nach wenigen Stunden tritt die Domina Invicta aus dem Warp aus und kommt in den Real-Raum zurück. Die Schiffs-Sensoren zeigen, dass sich nicht allzu viel um die Domina Invicta herum befindet. Nach einigen Minuten bemerkt man jedoch so etwas wie einen kleinen Schwarzen Stern. Black vermutet, dass es sich hier abermals um ein Werk der Yu’vath handelt. Die Schiffsantriebe sind nach wie vor ausgefallen – auch Cero hat keine Ahnung, was der Grund dafür sein könnte. Der Stern ist nicht größer als ein mittelgroßer Planet, besitzt jedoch eine verhältnismäßig hohe Gravitationskraft. Ein schwarzer Halo lässt den Raum rund um den Stern opak erscheinen. Die Gravitation des Sterns zieht Asteroiden in den Orbit, und man kann sogar einen Mond entdecken. Außerdem befindet sich auch noch einiges an Raumschrott zwischen der sich in einem äußeren Orbit befindlichen Domina und dem schwarzen Stern. In einem sternnahen Orbit entdeckt man außerdem kleine fremdartige Schiffe, die dort zu patroullieren scheinen. Tionaca kann schließlich noch erkennen, dass eine Kraft, die von dem Stern ausgeht, den Real-Raum dieses Systems völlig vom Warp abschirmt, so dass man auch mit einem funktionierenden Warpantrieb das System nicht verlassen könnte. Martek Ein Funkspruch erreicht die Domina. Ein gewisser Martek begrüßt den Captain freundlich und lädt ihn zu seiner Siedlung auf dem Mond ein. Die Plasmaantriebe kleinerer Schiffe funktionieren, so dass man sich im System bewegen kann. Der Captain willigt ein und stellt ein Außenteam zusammen, dem neben ihm auch Kay, Black, Tionaca und Cero angehören. Black wählt den Navy Guncutter als Transportmittel, nunmehr “FG-2” getauft und in den Farben des Hauses Falkhomme lackiert. Black fliegt den Captain und sein Team zum Mond, wo man neben einer Art Raumstation landet, die aus den verschiedensten Teilen von Raumschiffen gefertigt wurde und dementsprechend inhomogen wirkt. Man legt die Void-suits and und hüpft schwebend zu einem Bereich der Station, der wie eine Schleuse wirkt. Ein Mann winkt ihnen von einem Stationsfenster aus zu. Die Schleuse öffnet sich und der Captain und seine Offiziere betreten die Station, wo sie freundlich von Martek begrüßt und in seinen kleinen Konferenzraum gebeten werden. Dort erzählt er ihnen einiges über die Station und das System des Yu’vath-Sterns. Martek ist ein ehemaliger Kadett hat und mit einer größeren Gruppe von mehreren Tausenden Überlebenden (Raumfahrern, ehemaligen Navy-Leuten sowie einigen Mutanten) die Station (fast eine kleine Stadt) auf dem Mond errichtet. Gut 3.000 Einwohner hat die Station noch, es werden jedoch immer weniger – nur die Anzahl der Mutanten bleibt etwa gleich. Sie leben schon einige Jahre hier, und Martek hat seit geraumer Zeit den Yu’vath-Stern beobachtet und vermutet daher, dass seine Kraft direkt von der Energiematrix auf der Oberfläche ausgeht. Dort befinden sich nämlich hunderte von Inseln, die gemeinsam diese Matrix konstituieren, die sich wie ein Netz rund um den Stern zieht. Martek nimmt an, dass einer der größten Energiekristalle auf einer der Inseln die Zentrale der Energieversorgung darstellt und seine Zerstörung die Matrix lahmlegen würde. Er hat sogar eine Waffe, die mächtig genug wäre, den Kristall zu zerstören: einen Sprengkopf eines Vortex-Torpedos, den er aus einem der Schiffwracks bergen konnte. Mehrere Versuche Marteks, auf die Oberfläche zu gelangen, um den Kristallturm zu sprengen, scheiterten jedoch an der Verteidigung durch die Schiffe im Orbit. Im übrigen gäbe es auf einem der havarierten Schiffe auf der anderen Seite des Sterns auch noch ein paar Überlebende – Fanatiker, die mit Marteks Mutanten nichts zu tun haben wollen. “Das respektiere ich schon, und wir lassen sie deshalb auch in Frieden, aber Mutanten sind deswegen auch keinen Deut weniger wert als wir, oder?” sagt Martek zum Lord-Captain. Die Bruderschaft Der Captain will nun überlegen, was zu tun ist, und verspricht Martek, mit der Station in Kontakt zu bleiben. Man verlässt die Station, und wie die FG-2 gerade den Mond verlässt, wird man abermals über Funk kontaktiert, diesmal ist es ein gewisser Palar von einer so genannten “Bruderschaft”, der gerne den Captain persönlich gesprochen hätte. Der Rogue Trader beschließt, auch dieser Bruderschaft noch einen Besuch abzustatten, und Black fliegt zu den von Palar angegebenen Koordinaten. Dort findet man eine schwer beschädigte Fregatte vor, in der in einem kleineren unbeschädigten Teil noch einige Überlebende hausen. Der Priester Palar steht dieser Gemeinschaft vor, welche viel kleiner ist als Marteks Siedlung – gut hundert sollen es noch sein. Es handelt sich fast ausschließlich um gestrandete Pilger, welche auf dem Weg in die Expanse waren und dies nun als eine Prüfung durch den Imperator betrachten. Palar beäugt Tionaca misstrauisch und bittet dann den Captain zu sich in seine Gemächer, während die anderen Offiziere in einem Vorraum warten müssen. Nur Kay – als des Rogue Traders Leibwache – darf diesen noch begleiten. Palar erläutert, dass es diesen frommen Pilgern natürlich verwehrt ist, sich mit Mutanten abzugeben. Eine rasche Eliminierung dieser Wesen wäre ohnehin das einzig moralisch Richtige. Während der Unterredung betritt eine Frau in Uniform das Zimmer von Palar. Sie stellt sich als Lynara Cobald, Captain des Transportschiffs The Free Hand, vor, welches ebenfalls –in einem Orbit sehr nahe dem Planeten – im System festsitzt. Offensichtlich hat sie hier die administrative Leitung übernommen und wird als fromme Bürgerin des Imperiums auch von Palar und den Pilgern akzeptiert. Lynara bittet den Lord-Captain um eine Unterredung unter vier Augen. Palar und Kay bleiben zurück, als die beiden Kapitäne in Lynaras Quartier gehen. Lynaras eindeutige Avancen, die auf eine engere Kontaktaufnahme gleich an Ort und Stelle hinauslaufen sollten, weist der Rogue Trader – jedenfalls vorerst – zurück. Lynara will jedoch von hier weg und bietet dem Captain die Unterstützung durch ihr Schiff an, welches mit seinen verhältnismäßig starken Bordgeschützen Feuerschutz leisten könnte, wenn jemand versuchte, die Reihe der den Stern verteidigenden Schiffe zu durchbrechen. Im Gegensatz zur Domina ist ihr Schiff in Waffenreichweite zu den verteidigenden Schiffen rund um den Stern. Pläne werden geschmiedet Mit all diesen Informationen kehrt der Lord-Captain mit seinen Offizieren sowie Lynara Cobald zu seinem Schiff zurück. Dort plant man das weitere Vorgehen. Man beschließt in einer sofort einberaumten Sitzung, die Blockade der Verteidigungsschiffe der Yu’vath in einer gemeinsamen und konzertierten Aktion zu durchbrechen, so dass ein Landungstrupp den Sprengkopf auf dem Stern an einer geeigneten Stelle zur Detonation bringen kann. Über Funk wird auch Martek einerseits und die Bruderschaft andererseits informiert, denen beiden vom Rogue Trader das Versprechen abgerungen wird, ihre Zwiste vorläufig zu vergessen und allfällige Feindseligkeiten tunlichst zu unterlassen. Sonst würde er nämlich davon absehen, sie an Bord seines Schiffes aus ihrer misslichen Lage zu befreien – so denn die gesamte Aktion erfolgreich sein würde. Man plant den Start des Angriffs für den nächsten Morgen. Die bewaffneten Schiffe der Domina Invicta sowie sämtliche Schiffe Marteks sollen Ablenkungsangriffe fliegen, während Captain Cobald auf The Free Hand Feuerschutz gibt und der Lord-Captain mit einer handverlesenen Mannschaft und dem Sprengkopf an Bord der FG-2 “Black’s Pearl” durch den Verteidigungsgürtel fliegen wird. Sorgen bereitet die offensichtlich recht hohe Schwerkraft des Sterns, die einer Landung recht hinderlich sein könnte. So wird alles an Anti-Grav-Einheiten aufgeboten, was in der kurzen Zeit zusammengestellt werden kann, und verladen. Auf zum Yu’vath-Stern Am Morgen treffen Marteks Leute mit dem Sprengkopf ein, der sogleich auf die FG-2 verladen wird – das Schiff des Lord-Captains, welches Athan Black persönlich steuern wird. Die Offiziere treffen darauf hin ein, und ein letztes Mal wird das Vorgehen besprochen. Dann macht sich Captain Cobald zu ihrem Schiff auf, und die Schiffe der Domina Invicta sowie von Marteks Siedlung beginnen, sich dem Verteidigungsgürtel zu nähern. Der Rogue Trader hat neben einigen engen Vertrauten auch noch eine kleine Gruppe an zusätzlichem Personal für die Verrichtung niederer Dienste mit an Bord genommen. Die genaue strategische Planung sowie das gemeinsame Vorgehen aller drei Parteien zahlen sich aus. Nach wenigen Minuten heftigen Raumkampfs kann die FG-2 sowohl die nadelförmigen “Void-wasps” als auch die etwas größeren Schlachtschiffe der Yu’vath im Inneren des Gürtels hinter sich lassen. The Free Hand kann mit ihren relativ großen Geschützen einige Angreifer an sich ziehen und auch vernichten oder zumindest schwer beschädigen, und auch Marteks Schiffe gelingen ihre Ablenkungsmanöver vorzüglich – wenn sie auch letztlich den Rückzug antreten müssen. Es sind aber vor allem die hervorragenden Manöver von Black und seinen Piloten, die ein fast ungehindertes Vordringen der FG-2 ermöglichen. Nur ein Pilot macht einige schwerwiegende und mithin folgenschwere Fehler: Das letzte, was die Mannschaft der FG-2 bemerkt ist, dass die FG-1 unter dem schweren Feuer eines Yu’vath-Schlachtschiffs zu Raumschrott verwandelt wird. Dann durchfliegt der Guncutter des Captains mit einem deutlichen Ruck eine Barriere im Orbit. Von dem nunmehr über ihnen tobenden Raumkampf merken die Offiziere der Domina Invicta nun nichts mehr. Sie sind in einer anderen Welt. Die Schwerkraft ist erstaunlicherweise durchaus akzeptabel für menschliche Organismen, aber die atmosphärischen Störungen sowie das “Wetter” verlangen den Pilotenkünsten von Athan Black das letzte ab. Man sieht den Stern mit seinen schwarzen schwimmenden Inseln und kleinen Kontinenten nun besser; auch die purpurne Matrix, die sich nur wenige 1.000 km weiter von hier bei einem größeren Gebäude zu verdichten scheint, ist gut zu erkennen. Martek hatte also mit seinen Beobachtungen recht. Auch Tionaca bemerkt, dass dies Ziel der Landungsteams sein muss. Außerdem regnet es heftig: Dicke schwarze Tropfen fallen – aus den Ozeanen des Planeten nach oben. Doch der Chefpilot der Domina Invicta meistert den schwierigen Flug ohne ernsthafte Schwerigkeiten und vermag die FG-2 wenige Kilometer von dem Hauptturm entfernt, direkt neben dem Ozean zu landen. Ein näher gelegener Landeplatz war nicht auszumachen, da ein dichter schwarzer “Wald” den Turm zu umgeben scheint. Durch das Labyrinth und durch den Wald Vorsichtig verlässt man den Guncutter, die Chargen hintan mit dem Sprengkopf. Die Schwerkraft macht nicht zu schaffen, man ist aber trotzdem in Void-suits und mit Rebreathers unterwegs. Glücklicherweise regnet es nur am Ozean und nicht an Land. Man macht sich auf dem Weg und merkt bald, dass man durch eine Art Labyrinth muss, um zum Turm zu gelangen; und dieses Labyrinth setzt sich zum Teil in Gängen unter der Oberfläche des künstlichen Sterns fort. In diesen Gängen sieht man viele reliefartige Darstellungen, die humanoide Wesen bei den verschiedensten Tätigkeiten zeigen. Als die Offiziere dem Turm immer näher zu kommen scheinen, bemerkt der Lord-Captain ein besonderes imposantes Bild, welches darstellt, wie viele dieser Wesen und mit dem Bau einer großen Kugel beschäftigt sind – auch ihre Raumschiffe scheinen zu erkennen zu sein. Auf anderen Bildern sieht man, wie auf einer Kugel die verschiedensten Gebäude errichtet werden. Insgesamt wirkt die Art der Darstellung für Menschen jedoch eher verstörend und keineswegs von einem ästhetischen Standpunkt aus betrachtet akzeptabel. Langsam beginnt man das Labyrinth zu verlassen und man erblickt wieder den “Wald”, den man schon von oben zu erkennen vermochte. Man kommt dem Turm immer näher und sieht nun, dass es sich um einen Wald aus schwarzen kristallenen “Bäumen” handelt. Der Waldboden ist übersät mit Kristallsplittern des offensichtich gleichen Materials. Man glaubt, einen Weg durch den Wald zu erkennen und geht so unter heftigem Knirschen Richtung Turm. Nach wenigen Minuten kommen jedoch von vorne und von den Seiten aus dem Kristallwald spinnenartige Kreaturen auf das Landungsteam zugerannt, die den Captain und seine Mannschaft auch sogleich angreifen. Die Spinnen sehen aus, als wären sie aus purpurnen Kristallen zusammengesetzt worden. Nach einem kurzen und heftigen Kampf vermögen die Offiziere jedoch sämtliche der Spinnen zu zerstören. Dabei explodieren die “Tiere” in feinsten purpurnen Staub. Kay ist nach dem Kampf gänzlich in diesen Staub gehüllt und leuchtet schon von weitem in purpurner Farbe. Auch die anderen Offiziere glühen leicht. Leicht angeschlagen macht man sich wieder auf den Weg. Der purpurne Turm In der Ferne sieht man nun schon den Eingang des Turms vor sich liegen, doch er scheint bewacht zu sein – von einer ähnlichen Spinne wie den bereits verblichenen, aber dieses Kristallwesen ist wohl um einiges größer. Das “Tier” wirkt bedrohlich. Doch die wahre Bedrohung ist die Ein-Mann-Armee Lucius Kay, die das Hindernis in wenigen Sekunden pulverisiert hat – genauso wie seine kleinen Schwestern zuvor. Der Weg ist nun frei in den Turm, der definitiv das “Energiezentrum”des Sterns sein muss. Eine große Treppe im Inneren führt hinauf zur Spitze. Der Rogue Trader und seine Untergebenen machen sich sogleich dorthin auf. Nach einem längeren und beschwerlichen Aufstieg oben angekommen, sieht man ein Gebäude auf der obersten Plattform, aus dem hell das nunmehr allgegenwärtige purpurne Licht scheint. Man sieht ein großes Tor und blickt in die große Halle hinein. Das Zentrum des Lichts scheint sich an der Decke der Halle zu befinden. Von dort aus gehen die purpurnen Ströme aus, um den Planeten zu bedecken. Am Boden der Halle liegen unzählige Knochen, die sich zu regen beginnen, als sich die Offiziere nähern. Die ganze Kuppel ist in violettes Licht getaucht, welches von der Decke in ca. 25m auszugehen scheint. Von dort herab fällt auch ein Vorhang dieses Lichts herab, welches die Knochen am Boden zu bewegen scheint. Der Captain tritt ein, gefolgt von seinen Offizieren. Daraufhin beginnen sich die Knochen in der Mitte der Halle zu erheben und zu einer humanoiden Gestalt zu formen. Da der Captain Befehl gibt, nicht zu feuern, verhält sich auch Kay noch friedlich. Alle außer Tionaca verlassen die Halle wieder, worauf die mittlerweile ca. 5m große große Knochengestalt ihren Arm nach ihr schleudert, sie jedoch aber um einige Meter verfehlt. Violette Fäden ziehen den Knochenarm wieder zurück an den “Körper”. Noch immer gibt der Lord-Captain das Feuer nicht frei (in der Hoffnung, dass sich das “Wesen” wieder beruhigt), und Tionaca zieht sich ebenfalls aus dem Turm zurück. Der der Knochen-Wächter bewegt sich auf die Offiziere zu und versucht abermals zuzschlagen: Sein Arm schlägt nur wenige Zentimeter vor dem Captain in die am Boden liegenden Knochen ein. Nun erteilt der Rogue Trader den Schießbefehl, auf den Kay so lange warten musste. Es dauert nur wenige Sekunden, und die Salve aus Kays Storm Bolter lässt den purpurnen Knochenwächter zerbersten. Die Knochen fliegen mit hoher Geschwindigkeit in alle Richtungen, und so werden auch der Captain und die Chormeisterin (ob ihrer guten Rüstung glücklicherweise nur leicht) verletzt. Man tritt nun abermals – vorsichtig – in die Kuppel ein. Tionaca wird von der Kraft an der Kuppeldecke fast “geblendet” – hier scheint es eine fast direkte Verbindung zum Warp zu geben. Trotzdem fühlt sie, ihre psychischen Wahrnehmungen gestärkt, während es ihr aber schwieriger vorkommt, sich auf die Welt um sie herum zu konzentrieren. Der Captain hat eine Art Konsole an der Wand entdeckt, von der aus man vielleicht das ganze System zu bedienen vermag. Doch keiner der Anwesenden hat auch nur die geringste Ahnung, wie das zu bewerkstelligen wäre. Nach einigen Minuten kommen die Techniker, Grimm und Kowalski ebenfalls aufs Plateau herauf. Man kann nun den Sprengkopf platzieren – idealerweise neben besagter Konsole. Der Captain befiehlt einem der Tech-Priester, den Zeitzünder so einzustellen, dass der Sprengkopf in 150 Minuten zündet. Flucht vom Yu’vath-Stern Nach ca. 15 Minuten ist diese Arbeit getan und man macht sich wieder auf, um schleunigst zurück zur FG-2 zu gelangen und den Yu’vath noch vor der Detonation zu verlassen. Kay achtet genauestens auf die Zeit. Man läuft die Treppe hinunter und hinaus aus dem Turm. Der Weg durch den Kristallwald ist verhältnismäßig leicht zu finden, doch als man sich mitten darin befindet, gebietet Tionaca zur Vorsicht, da abermals Kristallspinnen im Anmarsch sind. Und schon kommen Spinnen von hinten, welche von der Nachhut (Grimm & Kowalski) aufgehalten werden sollen. Weitere Spinnen laufen aber auch noch direkt auf die Offiziere zu. Doch nach einem kurzen Kampf ist auch dieses Hindernis beseitigt und man nähert sich langsam dem Labyrinth. Dort gibt es immer wieder kurze Verzögerungen, da man sich über den Weg nicht ganz einig ist. Letztendlich hört man jedoch auf Black, der sich anscheinend am besten zu orientieren weiß. Und tatsächlich erreich nach man nach einer guten Stunde die FG-2. Auf Anweisung des Captains haben die zwei zurückgebliebenen Unteroffiziere den Guncutter bereits startklar gemacht. Nach wenigen Minuten hebt man ab – Black zeigt sich wieder von seiner besten Seite: Kay merkt nicht einmal, dass man die Oberfläche des Yu’vath-Sterns längst hinter sich gelassen hat. Der Captain ordert an, dass man aus niederem Orbit die Vorgänge auf dem Stern beobachten soll. Black positioniert die FG-2, dass sein Lord-Captain optimale Sichtverhältnisse hat und der purpurne Turm im Sichtfeld liegt. Kay sagt: “Nur noch drei Minuten, Sir”, und mit dem letzten Wort ist eine riesige Explosion zu sehen, wo vor Sekunden noch der Turm stand. Gleißendes Licht breitet sich aus – und nach wenigen Sekunden erlisch auf dem Stern der Yu’vath jegliches Licht. Die einzigen Lichtquellen, die nunmehr zur Verfügung stehen, sind die wenigen Sparlichter im Cockpit. Die Konsolen der Piloten sind nun deutlich zu sehen. Offensichtlich war die ganze Aktion erfolgreich. Doch einer der Techniker sagt: “Sir, die Gravitation ist um ein Beträchtliches gesunken!” Der Lord-Captain blickt etwas verständnislos zu seinem Untergebenen. “Der Mond, Sir! Mit den Siedlern!” Da wird dem Rogue Trader klar, dass er schnell zu handeln hat. Black fliegt die FG-2 schnell und ohne jegliche Probleme zur Domina Invicta zurück. Die Barriere, die sie vor wenigen Stunden Richtung Stern durchflogen ist auch nicht mehr. Die Bergung der Schiffbrüchigen Das Außenteam begibt sich schleunigst zur Domina Invicta zurück, wo der Captain anordnet, raschest Marteks Siedlung am Mond zu evakuieren. Palars Bruderschaft ist bereits an Bord. Da der Mond mit erheblicher Geschwindigkeit den Yu’vath-Stern verlässt, muss Black die Domina auf einen entsprechenden Kurs setzen, was ihm nach anfänglichen Schwierigkeiten schließlich doch gelingt. Im Laufe der nächsten 48 Stunden können unter Glucks Oberaufsicht tatsächlich sämtliche Schiffbrüchigen auf das Schiff des Rogue Traders gebracht. Während die Missionare nahe der Warpantriebe eine Unterkunft zugewiesen bekommen haben, wird Marteks Leuten – unter denen sich ja auch eine große Menge an Mutanten befindet – ein sonst verlassener Bereich am anderen Ende des Schiffes als Behausung zur Verfügung stellt. Kays Wachen sehen zu, dass keine der beiden Gruppen ihre jeweiligen Unterkünfte verlassen. Der Lord-Captain befiehlt, dass man nunmehr – wie ursprünglich vorgesehen – nach Port Wander zurückkehrt, um dort diverse Geschäfte erledigen zu können. Die Navigatorin beginnt, den Kurs zu berechnen.